That One Passenger
by Jenrukiforevz
Summary: Flight Attendant AU where Roy gets on a plane for a business trip, meets the beautiful flight attendant, and will do anything to gain her attention. Lots of Royai.


**A/N: My first Royai fic for Royai week, which I just now learned was a thing. Apparently, it's over, but I can get this in at the very least. This is a Flight Attendant AU.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Roy was cranky the moment he woke up that morning. Not only did his alarm not go off, but his coworker had called to inform him that he was sick, which meant that Roy had to find someone else to drop him off at the airport for a business trip he was taking.

Normally, Roy would have settled for the trolley, but seeing as he was already late, he was forced to use his car if he was to arrive on time. He knew that his parking fee would add up to a lot of cash once he returned.

Still, he managed to make it to his gate just as the last group of passengers were boarding. It was a shame that his seat was all the way at the back, causing him to bump into several people along the way.

Once he had successfully put his carry-on in the compartment above, he sat down and was both surprised and pleased that no one appeared to be using the seat next to him. At least he got that much.

Now that he was all settled, all he could do was hope that his phone battery would last so that he could play Candy Crush the whole way.

He took it out of his pocket, but was interrupted when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir," a flight attendant called to him, obviously annoyed by something. However, he paid no attention to what she was saying. He was too busy staring at her pretty blonde hair…

"Sir?"

Roy suddenly realized what he was doing and forced himself to focus. "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

She sighed, but complied nonetheless. "All electronic devices need to be shut down during takeoff. Please put your phone away."

"Oh, of course." Roy swiftly put his phone back into his pocket.

Satisfied, the flight attendant left back to the front of the plane.

On the other hand, Roy was anything but satisfied. He was going to make sure that the flight would end up being worthwhile.

* * *

Riza knew that the guy sitting at the back was up to something, although she wasn't sure what. It didn't matter though; she had been checked out by several passengers in the past, and this time would be no different.

Soon, the plane had made it into the air without any problems, so it was time she got to work.

"Hey, Riza," Winry, one of the other attendants, called to her from where she was getting the beverage cart ready. "Do you mind if you take that for me?"

Riza knew she meant that a passenger had asked for assistance. Taking a quick look at the panel that showed her which seat it was coming from, she gave Winry a thumbs up. "Sure, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks~"

Riza made her way down the rows of seats until she found out who had called her. It was _him_ again.

"Can I help you, sir?" she inquired, making sure that she had her work face on. She didn't want to look sour in case he filed a complaint against her.

"Just to make it clear, I can use my phone now, right?" he asked, sounding genuine. Even so, Riza wasn't convinced that his true motive was to figure that out.

"Yes." She meant to leave without having to do anything else, but was interrupted when she heard the button being pressed yet again.

"Yes?" she turned back around to face the man, her smile forced.

"I don't remember ever catching your name," he grinned.

Riza didn't make a sound; she simply pointed a finger to her nametag: Riza Hawkeye.

He nodded to show that he understood, but didn't press any further. Not until she had taken a few steps back to her spot, it turned out.

"Yes?" Riza didn't even try to hide her disdain.

The man offered him her hand, introducing himself. "I'm Roy Mustang. Pleasure to meet you."

Riza tentatively shook it, and, thankfully, she was finally able to leave. She only hoped that Mr. Mustang had had enough fun.

* * *

Apparently he hadn't. As she was helping Winry out with selling food and drinks, the button was pushed again. She didn't have to check to know who it was.

Immediately, she made her way to the back, and, as she expected, Mr. Mustang was waiting patiently for her there.

"Mr. Mustang, do you really need anything-"

"I was just hoping that you would bring me a bottle of water and a turkey sandwich. I didn't have time to buy anything beforehand and since I skipped breakfast, I'm famished."

Glad that he was finally using the button for reasonable purposes, she took his money and came back with what he had ordered.

"Here's your change," she said as she handed him back an extra five dollars. He must've miscounted.

"Change?" he acted confused, trying his hardest to avoid smirking and utterly failing at it. "You must've counted wrong. I'm afraid you'll get in trouble if your accounting skills aren't fitting. You better keep it, just in case."

Riza couldn't help but chuckle slightly. She hoped he hadn't hear her, but by the looks of it, he had. There was nothing left to do about it then. "Thanks."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he winked.

 _I guess the pesky bastard can be charming after all…_

* * *

The next time she spoke to Mr. Mustang was when she told to inspect the rows to make sure everything was in order before landing.

When she came to his seat, he was engrossed in a game of Candy Crush before he lost.

"Damn!" he hit his head with the seat in front of his in frustration.

Riza waited until he had composed himself so she could talk. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to turn off your phone once more for landing."

Roy almost jumped out of his seat. Riza guessed he hadn't noticed her before then.

Embarrassed, yet managing to keep his cool, he acknowledged her afterwards.

"Oh, sure, just…" he handed her his phone, "could you possibly pass this level for me first?"

Riza wasn't sure if this was his way of flirting with her or if he was desperate, but she knew that if she didn't accept right away, he'd only keep pestering her until she did.

Fearing that someone would catch her in the act, she hastily passed it in less than a minute.

"You must be pretty bad at this game if you can't even get past level 22," she rolled her eyes.

But the moment his mouth pulled up into a grin, she had a strong inkling that he had faked it. Gosh, his mom must've never given him any attention as a kid if he needed it so much now.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Without warning he took his phone and gave her a high-five. "You're the master, Miss Hawkeye."

Riza flushed and left before her body decided to give anything more away.

* * *

It didn't take long afterwards for the plane to arrive. It actually got there a little earlier than expected, which gave Riza the chance to take a break and eat something quick before the flight back began boarding.

As she started walking to the airport food court once she was allowed off the plane, she felt someone poke her arm. It was Mustang.

"I see that you're taking a lunch break?" he half-walked, half-skipped beside her.

"I am," Riza answered, surprised that there was no annoyed undertone in her voice this time around.

"Mind if I come accompany you? That sandwich was hardly enough."

This had happened to Riza before, but she had always refused. Most of the other men who asked her out were only after her looks. She didn't get that vibe from Mustang, though. In fact, he seemed legitimately excited at the prospect.

"Well, I have some extra cash, so I don't see why not."

"Good, because I'm all out," Mustang laughed nervously.

 _It's a good thing you're kinda cute then, Mr. Mustang._


End file.
